


【盾冬】Stay Together Till Parted By Death

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(篇名也太長.....)</p><p>盾冬Only參展用的無料本《True Colors》裡所收錄的未發表番外</p><p>歐美場也結束了，基本上算是發送完畢所以釋出。史蒂夫是白髮狀態，還請注意。</p><p>這一篇文寫於今年三月底，然而現在看覺得好像也可以當作是美隊三後的劇情XD</p><p>（我想我非常滿意美隊三，大概正是因為幾乎跟我腦補的所有一切都極端相似吧，不管是巴奇的個性還是史蒂夫的個性，所以我一點都沒有所謂適應上的問題，對我來說，他們就是如此，一直都是如此。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Stay Together Till Parted By Death

　　＿＿＿

 

　　在窗外灑進房內的清晨陽光中睜開眼時，巴奇正跟著史蒂夫一起擠在地上以沙發墊當做枕頭與床，蓋著薄薄的一條毯子睡在地板上。

　　看著睡在身旁的史蒂夫那淺金色的短髮在陽光下發光，記憶有些模糊的巴奇稍微想了一下，雖然記得不是很清楚，不過看現場的樣子似乎他昨晚又跟史蒂夫睡在一起了。

　　自從史蒂夫母親過世後，巴奇就時常會來史蒂夫家中陪伴著他，當然巴奇也常會邀請史蒂夫到自己家中作客，但比較之下還是巴奇過來史蒂夫這裡的時候比較多。

　　有時候巴奇會想乾脆他搬過來跟史蒂夫住在一起好了……不過這也只是他自己想想而已，他從未問過史蒂夫，也許改天有機會他可以試著問問看。

　　在心裡想著，想要到廁所去的巴奇掀開了被單。

　　「……巴奇。」

　　聽到身後有些氣喘地喊著自己的名字的虛弱聲音，已經掀開了棉被正準備從地上起身的巴奇立刻停下動作，轉身看向躺在床上的史蒂夫。

　　史蒂夫的臉色有些蒼白地望著巴奇，張著有些發紫的乾澀唇瓣，再次無聲地呼喚著巴奇的名字。

　　「怎麼啦？」抵著地面將上身往史蒂夫的方向傾斜，巴奇臉上滿滿都是關切的表情問道：「哮喘又發作了？我去幫你拿藥。」

　　然而巴奇才幫史蒂夫把被子蓋上肩膀位置，正要轉身史蒂夫就伸手抓住了巴奇的手阻止了他的離開。

　　在巴奇寫滿了疑惑與關切的眼神注視下，史蒂夫緩緩開口，聲音很輕卻宛如柔軟的手，緊緊揪住了巴奇的心臟，「……對不起，巴奇……下次我一定會抓住你……所以你……」

　　巴奇睜大了雙眼，呆望著史蒂夫微動的薄唇，好一會才喃喃地重覆了一遍史蒂夫未完的話尾。

　　「所以我……？」

　　話聲剛落下，巴奇在自己困惑的低語中再度睜開了眼睛，面對眼前截然不同的場景，剛開始有些迷惑，先是緩緩地眨了眨眼，覺得側睡的右半身有些僵硬，想挪動一下身體翻到正面，卻發現自己的腰部被一雙強而有力的健壯手臂給牢牢扣住。

　　過去尚未完全脫離『冬兵』的巴奇曾經會在每一次醒來時掙扎警戒，但現在的他很快就想起身後溫柔堅定地環抱著自己的人是誰，於是整個人都放鬆了下來，也終於完全想起，剛才那瘦弱的金髮少年是夢、或者回憶，現在這雙從背後緊擁著自己的健壯臂彎才是現實。

　　將雙手手掌覆著環著自己肚子的手背上，巴奇輕輕嘆了口氣，臉上卻浮現起安穩的笑容，維持著側躺的姿勢，只稍微轉過頭去看向在他背後熟睡的史蒂夫。

　　被窗簾布所遮蔽住的陽光隱約投射在史蒂夫寬大的背上，逆光下史蒂夫的白髮像是閃耀著銀光。緊閉著的睫毛以及平穩的呼吸都顯示著史蒂夫正處於在熟睡狀態。

　　然而即使熟睡著，史蒂夫也依然緊緊擁抱著巴奇不肯鬆開……　不，正確應該說，就是因為擁著巴奇史蒂夫才能像現在這樣安穩地熟睡著。

　　巴奇還記得當自己剛回來，與史蒂夫住在一起，但還不是同一間房時，史蒂夫深夜都會前來靜悄悄地站在關閉的門口。

　　也許史蒂夫並不想打擾到巴奇的睡眠，所以一直都只是站在門口，聆聽著房內巴奇的呼吸，一晚重覆好幾次。就好像是只有確定巴奇安全無慮地睡在裡面，他才能安心的入睡。

　　巴奇曾經是個完美的戰鬥兵器，理所當然能察覺到門外的動靜，一開始記憶還不完整的巴奇還以為史蒂夫是在監視自己，後來他才發現史蒂夫其實只是太關心自己，沒有再三確定巴奇真正平安無事地睡在房裡，史蒂夫就無法安心睡去。

　　巴奇比誰都了解那種心情。因為過去史蒂夫還是個體弱多病的病秧子時，巴奇就常常抱持著這種擔憂的心情。而那份心情其實並沒有隨著史蒂夫注射血清後消失，比如說自己現在沒有被史蒂夫擁著，聆聽著身後穩定的心跳及呼吸就無法入眠一樣。

　　溫柔地凝視著因為血清突然失效而暫時老化的史蒂夫臉上的皺紋，巴奇的心臟又開始感到了如方才夢中被柔軟的手掌緊緊揪住一般的疼，幾乎讓他難以呼吸。

　　「……怎麼了，巴奇？」宛如是因為聽到了巴奇忽然哽咽的呼吸，史蒂夫忽然睜開了雙眼，一雙依然清澈明亮的藍眼擔心地凝視著巴奇，「哪裡不舒服？」

　　感到手上環著自己腰間的力道瞬間緊擁了上來又馬上放鬆了力道，巴奇輕輕笑了起來。

　　「沒事……」巴奇轉過身，伸出手抱住了史蒂夫，將臉埋在他裸露的胸膛上，低聲說道：「只是想你了……」

　　史蒂夫愣了一下，接著露出了柔和的笑容，一手將巴奇更往自己胸前抱緊，另一手溫柔地撫揉著巴奇睡得有些亂糟糟的棕色長髮，用著剛睡醒的低啞嗓音柔聲傾訴：「我也想你……無時不刻都想著你……即使是在夢中……」

　　史蒂夫所說的話讓巴奇想起了剛才的夢，不禁輕輕笑了起來，「是啊……即使在夢中……你也抓住了我……」

　　他知道，史蒂夫對於那一刻沒能抓住從火車中摔落的自己一直都深深地懊悔自責，但那是沒有辦法的事，巴奇一點都不認為史蒂夫有什麼錯。事實上史蒂夫還是抓住了他，從冰冷的殺戮夢魘中將他帶回溫暖的現實。巴奇從不知該怎麼感謝史蒂夫，感謝他愛他、感謝他抓住了他，感謝他一直相信他。

　　而最讓巴奇感謝的是，史蒂夫活得好好地陪在自己身邊，即使他現在白髮蒼蒼，但他的笑容及溫暖的眼神跟過去一樣，充滿著對巴奇的愛與關懷。

　　凝視著史蒂夫柔情的藍眼，巴奇內心一陣震顫，不知該怎麼表達這種既激動又安心的心情，只能順著心中的衝動抬起臉將唇往史蒂夫的方向送去，而史蒂夫也低下了頭，於是他們同時吻上了彼此的唇。

　　四片唇瓣不斷交換著相貼的角度，兩人的舌頭在雙方交合著的唇齒間遊蕩嬉戲，分享著濕熱甜膩的氣息。

　　與史蒂夫的熱吻讓巴奇感到了從小腹內升上的燥熱欲望，情不自禁地扭動著腰，用已腫脹的下身去磨蹭史蒂夫同樣高熱硬挺的股間，並用舌尖纏繞著史蒂夫的舌頭，將他送入自己的口腔內，像是在做出邀請。

　　「……昨晚哭著說不要的人是誰？嗯？現在又想要了？」

　　雖然史蒂夫嘴裡低笑著詢問，但他的藍色眼眸中早已燃燒著情慾，原本放在腰間的雙手不知不覺間已往下移動，大掌揉捏著巴奇結實柔軟而富有彈性的臀肉，並將手指滑入了巴奇的股縫間，在昨晚被自己的碩大深深侵入過而依然有些濕軟溫熱的穴口皺褶輕輕來回撫摸按壓。

　　「嗯……啊……」在敏感的入口處遊走的指腹所帶來的刺激讓巴奇不免想起了昨晚熱烈的情事，身軀不由自主地微微打顫，張嘴吐出顫抖的甜蜜嘆息，迷亂地點著頭，「我想要……史蒂夫……給我……」

　　就像史蒂夫所說的，明明昨晚巴奇被史蒂夫操得又哭又叫，最後還是半夢半醒之下被史蒂夫抱到浴室去清理身體又被抱回床上的。其實不只昨晚，他們之間的性愛通常都是如此，明明同樣都有血清。

　　雖然有時候巴奇也會在心裡不太甘心的抱怨，不過他大部分時候都是很放開來享受與史蒂夫的性愛的，而這並不只是單純為了追尋快感而已。比如說現在瀰漫在他整個人身心內外的渴望，就只是想要盡快從身體內側完全感受史蒂夫的存在。

　　而且他知道，史蒂夫從來不會拒絕他。

　　雖然自從史蒂夫跟巴奇再會之後史蒂夫就一直很關護著巴奇，然而不知道是不是外表影響，自從史蒂夫白髮之後，他對巴奇的寵溺與關愛更是變本加厲，只要是巴奇說出口的任何要求，除了會傷害到他自己的要求以外，史蒂夫基本上都二話不說就點頭答應，更不用說是關於做愛的事了。

　　果然，在巴奇用著因情慾而低啞卻又軟黏的嗓音那麼要求後，史蒂夫的手指就這麼推開了皺褶，深入了巴奇的體內。

　　「啊啊……」

　　被修長的手指侵入的異物感讓巴奇忍不住顫聲低嘆了一聲，抓著史蒂夫的雙手，深呼吸放鬆著自己的身體肌肉努力接納著史蒂夫。

　　雖然沒有潤滑的內裡稍嫌乾澀，幸好昨晚才被狠狠操開過的小穴依然柔韌溫熱，在史蒂夫手指熟練地很快尋找到前列腺並不斷用手指刺激著該處後，如電流般的酥麻快感讓巴奇整個人都軟得像是一灘水，張嘴發出低吟，身軀因情慾和快感而顫抖。

　　「已……已經可以了……進來……用你的大老二捅進來……」就像巴奇紅著臉的輕聲要求，巴奇正含著史蒂夫手指的內裡不住輕微地抽搐蠕動著，似乎像是準備好了就等著史蒂夫操進來。

　　「好……放輕鬆……我要進去了……」

　　低聲說著，史蒂夫抽出了手指，把手滑到巴奇的左邊大腿內側，將巴奇的大腿抬起，維持著側躺的姿勢，從正面進入了他。

　　對兩個大男人來說這個姿勢不太好做，但在巴奇的配合下，史蒂夫還是慢慢地一點一點插入再一點一點抽出，重複了幾次後終於順利將整根陰莖都埋入了巴奇的體內，然後停留在濕熱的內部，溫柔按摩著巴奇有些僵硬顫抖的腰背肌肉，並安撫似地吻著巴奇因酸脹的異物感而冒汗的額頭。

　　巴奇覺得被抬起的左腿有點酸，而壓在床上的右半身有點麻，被史蒂夫深深插入的腸道被撐得又熱又脹，但是他很幸福滿足，滿得都從雙眼中溢了出來，浸濕了他泛紅的臉頰，又被史蒂夫輕輕吻去。

　　史蒂夫越吻，濕熱的液體更是不斷從巴奇眼中流出，但兩人臉上浮現著的卻都是幸福的笑容。

　　不論何時，史蒂夫對待巴奇無意識的溫柔舉動都讓他覺得自己是真正被深愛著。這些都是支持著巴奇在深沉的罪惡感中毅然決然抬頭挺胸走下去的理由。他可以冷靜面對整個世界的千夫所指，只要史蒂夫依然相信並陪在他身邊。

　　而同樣的，他也清楚明白史蒂夫的存在對自己人生的意義有多重要，自己的存在本身對史蒂夫的意義就有多深切。

　　由於巴奇的眼淚泉湧而出，在史蒂夫從吻換成舔拭後，濕熱的舌頭舔過自己眼角跟臉頰的麻癢感觸讓巴奇忍不住低笑出來，捧起史蒂夫的臉阻止他再舔下去，半開玩笑地說道：「……再舔下去當心鹽分攝取過多，老頭子。」

　　然而史蒂夫只是理所當然般地說道：「你是我的，眼淚當然也是我的。」

　　「……嗯，我永遠都是你的……直到死亡將我們分開。」愣了一下，巴奇內心充滿了感動地摟住了史蒂夫的脖子，在他耳邊柔聲低語。

　　「……不，巴奇……」史蒂夫將臉埋在巴奇汗濕的肩膀上，輕吻著巴奇的脖子如同發誓般地低啞著嗓子，「即使死亡將我們分開，我也會找到你，將你帶回我懷裡。」

　　巴奇這次真的再也收不住眼淚。

　　他不知道這個人怎麼能那麼好，讓他在他的盾牌下幸福得不可思議，卻還能夠感受到更多的愛與幸福。

　　結果，一直到巴奇哭累了再度睡著為止，史蒂夫都只是將自身埋在他體內，溫柔地拍撫著他顫抖的背。

　　「即使死亡將我們分開之後，我們也將會永遠在一起。」

　　史蒂夫不斷低聲重複的這句誓言，讓巴奇夢到了一個幸福無比的美夢。

　　夢中的他死亡後到了地獄門口，而史蒂夫已經在那裏等著他，微笑著牽住了他的手帶著他回到了他們的布魯克林。

　　然後，他們一起在公園的長椅上望著晴空中的白雲流動，就如同最單純的那個童年時光。


End file.
